Her ladyship, the ruler of the west!
by celestial power
Summary: The shard hunters and Sesshomaru go through a time leap and come face-to-face with the lady of the west, Kagome, the lady who rules western lands with an iron fist after her mate passes away.


**Hello guys, long time no posting. Sorry for the delay and all, have been really busy. I am writing the other stories they are in progress but all of a sudden this idea came to my mind, I hope all of you love this story. The story will contain well, sexual situations, matured relations and many more. I will be back to my stories I promise, but they might take a while so enjoy this is the meantime.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my creation, but this story is!**

"Get that ass moving, you human sloth!"

"You know what; just 'SIT', till you reach hell and burn in its fire, alive!

His rugged slightly distorted face plummeted to the rather hard ground leaving a trail of dust in its wake. The members of the group stared at him in pity and walked away passing his prone figure. He sputtered non-sense about his misgivings until he noticed that there was no one to listen to his ranting. A red flustered blush took over his features and he stormed off the rest of the direction easily catching up with his group, a sour look remaining plastered to his face all the while.

They decided to take a much-needed break and the hanyou took his place in a nearby tree, his right foot hanging carelessly from its branches. In a heartbeat of movement he stiffened, his hackles rising and his nose high up in the air, sensing the charged nature of the fine particles, each particle tingling with a familiar youki. Inuyasha stood on his haunches leaping down from the tree and crouching on the ground with a disgusted demeanor. He growled lowly and his rather unsettling growls spurred the rest of his previously rested companions into action, each taking up their own battle position, none questioning their leader.

The forest greenery melted away in a spark and was replaced by the willowing whites of the elder sibling. Sesshomaru stood high and mighty, looking down his arrogant nose at his brother, never sparing a glance towards his companions. The group of the shard hunters eased a little but never allowed themselves to relax completely. Inuyasha might have never acknowledged it but he found himself at more ease around his own kin compared to some stray youki but the bad blood between them was strong enough for him to chase away the older one from his claimed territory.

"Do you have any whereabouts of Naraku?"

"What is it to you bastard. We have decided to end him and it is I who will kill him!"

The shard hunters stood there with bated breaths, their throats constricting in fear of yet another fight between the siblings. But what none of them could envision was the blue stream of light that hit the lot of them full force and almost blasted them away with its intensity.

-Kagome decisively opened her eyes slowly, squinting from the blinding rays of the sun that hit her eyes almost immediately and made her regret her decision. Her head hurt almost like she had been in a coma for a while. Gaining her strength, she managed to sit upright and instantly her brain took over the task of surveying her surroundings. Well, nothing was different, they were in the same clearing but still, something felt off! She scanned her surroundings and noticed that the rest of her companions, including Sesshomaru had apparently reached to the same conclusion, seeing that their faces revealed sort of the same understanding, well except Sesshomaru, but she hoped that he felt the same way.

All of them were rather forced out of their musings by the sound of a hundred cavalry towards their direction. The group almost huddled together when the soldiers came past, each carrying what could be called a huge stick with arrows at the end, and none had seen such weaponry before.

"You are trespassers; all of you should be imprisoned and taken to the lady for her decree."

The group stared at each other wide-eyed and then towards Sesshomaru who had his eyes narrowed into furious slits. Was this not the western land, Sesshomaru's lands? What the HELL on earth was actually going on.

The army secured their hands rather tightly, tying them up with magically bound chains, the power of which felt slightly familiar to Kagome. She scrunched her brows in distress not understanding what to think of the familiar tingle against her skin. They marched on towards the western castle and its lady or whoever it was.

"Ne Sesshomaru, you never said that you had a mate!"

Sesshomaru glared at the human, she never knew what the situations called for, as indecent and mindless as the scraps she wears, he thought. Kagome let her comment slide seeing that the lord was trying to almost burn her alive with his glares. She looked slowly at her companions who were staring at her with disbelief written all over their faces.

"What, I was just asking! No need to look like I have gone all bonkers!"

The party took almost half the day to reach the western citadel by which the rest of the group had tired them away while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other and well almost burnt each other with contempt ready to pounce at each other's throats anytime.

The soldiers pulled at their hands and they were dragged none the less into the citadel. Sesshomaru could not stop his growl of being disrespected by being pulled into his own castle. Sesshomaru for the life of himself could not understand the situation, he had never seen these guards before, the castle looked the same but the demeanor had changed somehow. Who was this lady, had something happened without his knowledge while he was away. In reality, Sesshomaru had returned the same morning from a conference in the north but he thought to himself that so much could not have changed in the span of a month. Something was definitely wrong and he had to find out what it was.

The group stopped in the middle of a grand hall and the guards glared at their existence. Kagome was damn sure that Sesshomaru might have angered his mate who had kicked him out. Though the idea of kicking the mighty lord out of his own castle was ridiculous she would not give up on that idea judging from the way Sesshomaru was. She was confident that his mate was double his perception and taking his personality into account, she was no more shocked when she concluded that his mate would kick him out, heck she would do the same if she had such an infuriating mate.

Kagome had never tested the waters to its depth and had not known the cruelty of her own words until the grand doors of the entrance opened and in walked the lady of the west, her garments swishing with each step and her long raven hair flowing behind her like a veil of a waterfall. She walked up with the most dignity and power anyone could acquire in the hall, well except Sesshomaru, of course! She walked up to her throne without giving a second glance to the people in front of her and kneeled down in front of it.

No one would have ever dreamed it in their lives that the lady of the west could be so respectful, they watched as she kneeled in front of her throne and bowed to a magnificent statue of a pure white Inu. She then placed two swords in front of the statue and chanted a little prayer which followed her descend to her throne.

The court hall fell silent as the occupants stared at the lady with shock covered eyes. The sound was broken by steel armors connecting marble when the soldiers kneeled in front of her majesty and paid their homage.

"Milady, these are the intruders of the west, what is your decision?"

The regal woman stared at them with her hard blue orbs and scanned their faces till her eyes landed on the one disheveled miko who in turn stared at her with wide unbelieving eyes. The woman shifted her eyes to the red-dressed half demon whose mouth could catch flies if he wanted. She scanned the entire room until her eyes landed on the Lord who stared back at her with a challenge. Her eyes lit up and she almost smirked at his challenge.

"Hm... So tell me, what I should do with you all. You have done the heinous crime of trespassing my mate's lands. What should I do?"'

The only thing the group could answer was a shout in unison,

"KAGOME?!"

To which the woman smiled, a devilish uplifting of her red painted lips.

"That would be lady Kagome to you all!" She all but stated.

 **Yes, you are correct folks. This woman is Kagome. To make things clear these people have skipped time and well reached an intermediate future timeline. The rest of the story will unfold eventually.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~celestial.**


End file.
